ZnZ Story
by Turqwolf
Summary: Bahon, his brother Baton and their friend Kevin all move to New Tokyo to defend it from some upcoming threats, and move into Prof. Utonium's house, who is somehow Kevin's uncle. Kelly, Kevin's sister, also tags along. What the three teens and kid don't know is that they'll have adventures with the Powerpuff Girls Z from now on. OCsxPPG and some form of yuri involved (KellyxKuriko).
1. Chapter 1

ZnZ Story

Plot and OC's by Turqwolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Powerpuff Girls Z. Akira Toriyama owns DBZ, while TV Tokyo owns PPGZ. I own only my OC's and the story plot.

A/N: I always look up DBZ/PPGZ crossover fanfics and I've never seen at least one story that has good grammar and spelling and is still being made. I say, "Well, here's my story. Hope you like it. I will finish this someday and I'll never quit until I am done."

_*?'s POV* _- Someone's POV (Point of View)

_**"KAMEHAMEHA!"**_ - An attack/loud or angry voice

_**"BIG...BANG...ATTACK!"**_ - A big attack/finishing move/really loud or angry voice

'I wonder...' - Someone's thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1: Moving in!

_*Bahon's POV*_

As I walked out the door of the busy airport, I joined my brother Baton and our best friend Kevin at the bus stop, since they were waiting for me.

"Hey, Bahon! Let's get something to eat in New Tokyo, 'cause I'm dead hungry." Kevin told me as the bus came closer.

"Maybe we should get some things there, like souvenirs!" My twin brother said as we got on the bus to our destination: New Tokyo.

You see, Baton, Kevin and I are going to live in Japan now. Why? It's because of what happened with Kevin's uncle, Prof. Utonium, a few months ago. Prof. Utonium and his son caused this big iceberg in the bay of New Tokyo to explode into several lights; some black, some white. And, to make things worse, evil monsters were created from the black ones. On the bright side, the white ones made the PPGZ, or the Powerpuff Girls Z. They protect New Tokyo from those monsters and usually save the day. It seems pretty odd to me. Us three are here because we've gotta help New Tokyo against even bigger threats that will be coming soon. How? Well, we are demi Saiyans, which are aliens from Planet Vegeta. Our dads, Baku and Dragon, were full blooded, and our moms, Diana and Karen, were humans. That's why us three are demi Saiyans.

As we got off, Baton, Kevin and I walked around the city for a bit before finding this tiny restaurant. We then went in to get something to eat as Kevin's phone rang. He picked it up, "Hey, Uncle... Yeah, we're here... No, we didn't get jumped... Okay, see you in a few minutes." And then he hung up.

"What did your uncle say?" I asked him while a girl appeared at the counter. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in some blue and pink flower designed outfit. She even had a matching bandana.

"Arigato, what would you like?" She said in a very calm voice. Wow, this girl is the first person here not to look at us like we were outsiders.

"I'll have some water, please." I told her, and she nodded. The girl then went and got me a bottle of water from her fridge. As she handed me the bottle, Kevin said, "Me too. Oh and Uncle said that he's got the guest rooms ready, and he wants us to meet some people."

The girl gave Kevin a bottle and he put it in his pack. Baton also ordered a water, and we each paid for our drinks and then walked out the door as three girls, who looked as old as us, came our way.

The first one had a red bow which kept her orange hair in a pony tail, a light red and white striped sleeve shirt, a blue skirt, and pink shoes with white socks. The second one had her blonde hair in two pigtails, a white button up long sleeve shirt with a blue tie, a blue plaid skirt, and black dress shoes with white socks. The last one had short and spiky jet black hair, a yellow and green shirt, green shorts with two yellow and black straps hanging from the sides, and green sneakers with black socks. They stopped when they noticed us walking in front of them.

"Hey, who are those guys?" I heard the blonde say.

"I don't know, but the one with long hair looks cool!" I then blushed as I stopped walking and turned around. The redhead was looking at me and also looked embarrassed by the blush on her face.

"N-Nani?" I asked them. The redhead blushed even more. "I have long hair..."

Yeah, I have black long and spiky hair unlike Baton, who has short and spiked upwards hair, and Kevin, who has his uncle Vegeta's hairstyle but with green highlights like his siblings and parents, and Kevin also has matching black scars on his cheeks and eyes, unlike Baton and I who don't.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't talking about you!" The redhead said, and I saw her face go a deeper red than before.

"That's okay. I don't mind, I mean..." I started off but the three girls' belts lit up and made noises. Huh, what are girls wearing these days?

"Uh, sorry! We've gotta go! Sayonara!" The black haired one then said, and she ran off with the two other girls following. I was about to say, "Wait!" but the girls disappeared into a dark alleyway.

"That was...interesting..." Baton said as we continued walking to Prof. Utonium's lab/house.

* * *

As we got on top of a hill, we could see the lab not too far away. It looked nice and was pretty big.

"There it is! Uncle's house!" Kevin said, "I wonder if Kelly made it there already, 'cause I sense a covered power over there." Kelly is Kevin's youngest sister, and has the same kind of hair but longer and the same black scars. She is about 9-10 years old now.

"Could we IT there?" Baton suggested. 'IT' means instant transmission, by the way. It's like teleporting yourself where you think of going but without gadgets or anything like that. Kevin nodded and I said I'd do it. I focused on the destination, got my ki ready and IT'd us to the front of the lab.

The whole front yard was real huge. Not too much, but still! Then there was the lab itself. It was as big as a...giant basketball?

We walked inside, and went upstairs with Kevin leading the way. "Uncle! Ken! Open up!" He said, as we heard footsteps, and some voices. The door then opened to show a middle aged man standing there.

"Hi, Kev! It's nice for you to accept the offer." The man said. He's gotta be Prof. Utonium. He had a labcoat on and was leading us into the room.

"So, you two must be Bahon and Baton, right?" My brother and I nodded at Utonium's question, "Kevin has told me about you boys before. Oh, wait, I almost forgot! Kelly!"

Kelly popped up from the higher platform, and jumped down. She then ran over to us. Kelly was wearing a gray hoodie, red shorts, and white DC's. She had her usual hat on; an MMA Elite hat.

"Hey, bro! I was wondering when you'd show up. And stop doing that!" Kelly said as she got a noogie from Kevin.

"Well, we got here a bit late because of the stupid traffic and that some guys did try and chase us." I told Kelly as she nodded and jumped up to the higher platform.

"I don't mind much. Hey, guess what I did that you haven't, Kev!"

"What, Kel?" Kevin rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I met the PPGZ already! Ain't that cool?" We gained shocked looks on our faces.

"Huh? How did you... Aren't they here?" Kevin asked suspiciously, as he, Baton and I looked at the door suddenly. It opened quick to show the three PPGZ: Blossom, the pink puff, Bubbles, the blue puff, and Buttercup, the green puff. They looked a bit annoyed.

"Hey, you guys came back fast enough!" Kelly said to the PPGZ. They looked at her.

"Hiya, Kel. Aren't you..." Blossom didn't finish, because she saw us. So did the other puffs, "...H-Hi..."

"Oh, yeah! My brother and his friends just got here. This is Kev!" Kelly pointed at her brother.

"I'm Kevin Briefs. I hope she hasn't bothered you guys much." He chuckled.

"My name's Baton Son. Nice to meet you!" My twin bowed.

"I...I am Bahon Son, Baton's older twin brother." I didn't know what to say.

"I'm Buttercup, the green powerpuff!" I recognized her voice...

"I am Bubbles, the blue powerpuff!" Hers too...

"I'm Blossom, the pink powerpuff and leader!" Especially hers.

They sounded like the girls from earlier when we left the shop. They looked like them too and they had the same auras as the girls from earlier. I wonder why I never noticed...

"Girls, these are the boys we were talking about. It's good to see you again, Kevin." A voice said from the hall. We all turned and saw a little verion of the Prof. standing there!

Kevin walked over to him and patted his head, "Good to see ya too, Ken. Wow, you've grown! The last time I saw you, you were a two year old! Now look at ya!"

"W-Whatever..." Ken was blushing of embarrassment now, "I got Peach some dinner. Now can I go look up stuff?"

"Sure, son!" Professor Utonium told him as he came back, "Ah, girls, you're back. And now you must have met my nephew and his friends!"

"He is?" Buttercup looked at Kevin again. He noticed and raised a brow. Buttercup turned and I kind of saw the little blush on her face. And Kevin's. Oh brother...

I walked to the table, put my pack on it, and took off my jacket. I was wearing a yellow striped, red based shirt, navy jeans, and Nike's. I looked back at the others and saw Baton talking to Bubbles and both were blushing, and Blossom was staring at me...

"Nani?" I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing's wrong! I...I'm just...tired, that's all!" She suddenly replied.

"I think I've seen you around before, haven't I?"

"Eh?"

"You were the redheaded girl from before at the shop! Now I get it!" I finally told her. Blossom froze and her face was red again. I could see her face, and blood was suddenly rushing up my cheeks. Oh no... I can't be...

"Bahon! C'mon, or else we'll miss the game!" Baton yelled. Turning my head, I saw that he was wearing a green flannel, jean shorts, and his Nike's. Kevin had a black tanktop on, with his army cargo pants and Allstars (A/N: That's a shoe brand, by the way)

"Coming!" I said to him, then, "See ya later, Blossom. You too, Bubbles and Buttercup." I ran into the guest room that we were all sharing, and fell onto my bed and started daydreaming. (A/N: Yes, even Kelly will be sharing the room with them. Why? She's used to sleeping around her brother when they go places, that's why.)

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about the PPGZ, especially the redhead, Blossom. I don't know why though. I let it go, and went to bed after a few minutes because I was tired. Then the thought about her came to my head a few more times.

'I wanna see her again...' I thought as my mind went into dreamland and my body rested. The next day made things better.

And I couldn't wait to wake up.

* * *

**What's gonna happen next, you ask? Well, If someone would just review, and I mean at least ONE, then I will continue. See ya later, guys!**

**-Turqwolf**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Heroes (and Heroine!)

Turq: Okay, so this chapter is where some action actually comes into play. So enjoy Chapter #2! And I'm going to need help with the Japanese words. I don't know any Japanese words other than Arigato and Gomenasai...help... :/

* * *

_The next day..._

*Kevin's POV*

I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and usual breakfast food. I got up and noticed that the twins were just getting up too.

"Mm...morning." Bahon said, stretching his arms. Baton smiled and stood up, getting off his bed.

"Mornin'. You guys smell that?" I asked them, my stomach about to growl.

"Yeah." The twins said in unison, their stomach's growling in unison too. I chuckled and they looked at each other. They laughed a little.

"Boys, Kelly! Get up!" Uncle said, opening the guest room door, "Oh, you're already up huh?"

Kelly woke up, in her hammock bed that was above my bed. She grinned and jumped down.

"After breakfast, you should all get dressed. You all have a meeting with the mayor." He said smiled, closing the door and walking away. The four of us exchanged looks, then-

"BREAKFAST!" We all shouted, running one by one out of the guest bedroom. I was the first one to run out, seeing food in the kitchen being made.

"Yeah! Breakfast! Thanks-" Kelly stopped, and us four took a double take at the cooks. They were girls...with red/orange, blonde, and jet black hair...Kelly's eye's widened, "YOU COOKED ALL THIS?!"

"And for us too?" The twins asked with confused looks.

The red/orange haired girl turned around and smiled, saying, "Well, we got here early and stuff, so we wanted to make breakfast. I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi by the way." She smiled.

"Not me, I was just plain hungry, but Miyako and Momoko just HAD to make me help them." The black haired girl groaned, "Name's Kaoru Matsubara." She smirked.

"Come on, Kaoru. Don't be so annoyed! You helped so you can eat some of the food too!" The blonde said to Kaoru, then she turned to us, "Gomennasai, my name is Miyako Gotokuji." She bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you three." Bahon smiled. Baton nodded and grinned, and the both of us sat down at the table. Baton sat to my right while Bahon sat to my left. A robot dog was on the table in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Peach!" It said with a huge smile. I petted Peach's head, and then I looked at the food. The twins mimicked me and then, I noticed Kelly wasn't here. I sensed her in the bedroom. '_She must be changing'_, I thought, '_Well...I should too_.'

Kelly came out in her new clothes from Aunt Bulma; A white hoodie with the Capsule Corp. logo on the front and back, black and blue b-ball shorts, and her b-ball sneakers. She came over to the table and sat down, and smiled.

"Arigato!" She said, eating her food.

"Is that a Capsule Corporation logo?" Peach asked her with a curious look, staring at Kelly's hoodie. We both nodded.

Kelly and I are actually related to Bulma Briefs, the smartest female scientist in West City. She's our aunt because our mom was her adopted sister, and our dad met her while traveling with Bulma, and Goku, one of our good friends and the twins' uncle. Sadly, our mom went missing one year after our dad died in the Cell Games. We are still searching for her. And Shenron says he's not able to be brought back to life. I still wonder why...is dad still alive?

"Kevin, don't you want some?" Bahon asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I ate some food. It tasted really good, actually.

* * *

After breakfast, the twins and I got dressed. I came into the living room wearing my Green Bay Packers jersey, jeans, and my Nike's. Bahon was wearing a Louisiana Saints jersey, while Baton was wearing a Miami Dolphins jersey. (They like every team.) They wore jeans too, along with their sneakers.

"Are you four ready?" Uncle asked us. He still wore his lab coat. Ken appeared next to him in his.

The twins and I, along with Kelly who appeared next to me, nodded. Uncle led us downstairs to a weird looking van.

"What the hell..." Kelly muttered, but I heard and gave her a glance. She glanced back and then looked back at the van. It was...really weird looking...

"We'll just fly." I told Uncle, and he nodded.

I jumped up and floated in the air, and the twins followed suite. Kelly did also and then Uncle and Ken, and I believe the PPGZ, were off in the van. We flew up and followed the van.

* * *

(Now we switch into his sister Kelly's POV.)

* * *

*Kelly's POV*

I flew ahead of my brother and the twins, and I frowned._ 'I wish there was criminal activity going on so I can use my new move.'_, I thought.

Right now, I'm one of the only female demi saiyan's alive as far as I know. I already reached super saiyan, and I haven't used it for a while...

Sighing, I looked ahead. Nothing was going on-

"_STOP IT YOU JERKS!_"

Until we heard that.

"Was that..." I heard Blossom say from the window, "...oh no!" She started getting out.

I sensed something going on and went to check it out, and I landed. Now I was running. Kevin and the twins, plus the girls, yelled after me.

I stopped when I saw a girl being harassed. She had light coffee colored hair (almost blond), and wore shorts and a long sleeve shirt. She was around my age, and these boys who looked older were doing some mean things like calling her names. I started walking over slowly, and I pulled my hoodie over my head to cover my face.

"C'mon, you stupid anime freak. Give it up!" One boy said, pushing her away.

"No! Give it back!" The girl yelled him.

"You mean _this_?" The leader said with a smirk. In his hand, he was holding...a picture?

_'Is that something she holds dear?'_, I thought, still walking over. One of the boys noticed me and grinned.

"Hey, another one." The boy laughed. I smirked.

"Another what? A victim? Hah. No freaking chance, bastard." I said, making his jaw drop.

"Just go away...I can..." The girl started to say to me. I saw her face. She was about to cry. That made me more pissed off.

I yelled and hit one boy in the chest, making him fall backwards. The two other boys had stunned looks on their faces. Then, the next boy wrestled me to the ground, trying to strangle me. My hood was going to fall off. I powered up to super saiyan, my eyes becoming blue and my black hair becoming golden with the green highlights/streaks becoming red. I threw the boy off with a kick to the stomach.

"RUN!" The leader said to the other two boys. The two got up and ran. The leader turned to me and flipped me off. Charging at him, I hit him in the chest/stomach with a head butt. We both got up and he was tearing up.

"I'll get you for this!" The boy ran off in the same direction the other two went. I sighed and turned to the girl.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked her, holding my hand out. She looked at me and I saw a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah." She accepted my hand and stood up. We shook hands, and I smiled. Then I spotted her picture on the ground by my foot. I picked it up.

It was a picture of her and an older girl...I recognized her...'_Momoko?_' I thought. The girl grabbed it out of my hands and put it in her pocket. Then she smiled at me.

"Arigato for helping me. I'm Kuriko. What's your name?" She asked me. '_Momoko has a little sister?_', I thought. Then I shook my head.

"I'm..." I couldn't tell her my real name! No way!...wait, I got it, "Zero Gravity."

"Nice to meet ya, Zero!" Kuriko smiled, making me blush. '_Wait, what? I'm blushing? The hell?!_', I thought. Then I realized I was late for the meeting. I waved bye to Kuriko, and then flew off.

"Oh Dende, what have I done?..." I facepalmed and sighed. Kevin's power level was located in a building that was not so far from me, so I flew to it. The building, once I reached it, had a floor with an open window. It was big and rectangular. I flew in and landed. My brother, the twins, PPGZ, Uncle, Ken and Peach too were in there. Behind a desk was an old guy who was a little chubby with grayish hair and a gray mustache. He wore a suit. And there was a lady with long blonde hair, a white suit dress on, and she covered her face with a clipboard. It had lipstick on it.

"Hey Kel." Kevin waved me over. '_He ain't mad?_', I thought to myself as I stood next to him and the twins. The girls just smiled at me and Blossom mouthed, _Thanks for helping my sister out_. I nodded and grinned.

"Hello, you must be one of Kevin's sisters, right?" The old guy asked. I nodded. And yeah, I got an older sister. Her name's Katrina but we call her Katana, 'cause she can use swords gracefully and epically.

"I am the mayor of New Tokyo, Mr. Mayor." He told us, "I thank you for coming to help out with the crime and terror that is going to come later on."

We nodded. The PPGZ tilted their heads in confusion, as I looked over to them.

"We saw Kelly do that stuff, but..." Buttercup said, looking at my brother and the twins.

"Watch." Bahon old them. He powered up to his super saiyan form, while Kevin and Baton followed suite. The twins hair was all spiked up and golden now, and Kevin's was like my hair in super saiyan form but sometimes his scars lit up to the color of white. Don't know why though... Anyway, the girls just looked at them with amazement.

"Wow." They said in unison, and the mayor's jaw dropped.

"Okay, that's good." Mr. Mayor said to us, shaking his head, "But, have you met any citizens yet?"

"We know the girl from that shop from yesterday...and all of you guys...but..." Baton put on a thinking face. I decided to speak up.

"I met that girl who was being harrassed." I admitted. Everyone turned to me.

"You literally met Kuriko, my sister?" Hyper Blossom asked me. I nodded.

"Kelly, what did you say to her about your name?" Kevin asked me next.

"I told her I'm called Zero Gravity, an old name I made for our dog, remember Kev?" I said, and shrugged. He nodded and sighed. The Mayor 'ahem'ed to get our attention.

"I am trusting you with the city's safety and security, is that clear?" He asked us in a serious tone.

"If you mess up and bring ruin, you will be punished." The lady said, "And I am Ms. Bellum, by the way."

"We understand." The four of us said in unison with serious tones in our voices. The Mayor smiled.

"Now, besides that, have fun and don't get into too much trouble!" He said, with Uncle opening the elevator door, "I dismiss you for today!"

We walked into the elevator, and got to the first floor in a minute. Wow, fast elevator...

"So..." The twins started to say to the PPGZ.

"What's school like?" Kevin finished.

"It's fun, depressing, awesome, stupid, and many other things!" Blossom said, transforming back into Momoko.

"School sucks but the sports are awesome!" Buttercup said, with a grin, transforming back into Kaoru.

"It's nice, but sometimes I would have to agree with the girls." Bubbles said, with a small smile as she transformed back into Miyako.

"Okay." We all said, as Kevin and the twins powered down. We exited the elevator.

'_Geez, I'm tired_.', I thought as I looked around after we all walked out of the building. I decided to get in the van with Ken, Peach and the girls. So did Kev and the twins.

My mind started to drift off, and before I knew it, I fell asleep with Peach on my lap.

_I really hope I can see that girl Kuriko again. There's something I really wanna know._

* * *

Turq: Yeah! I did it! Review how you want and if you want to give me advice PM me. Hoped you liked it! And thanks striberx and Michael CC for the reviews on Chapter 1!

See you next time!


End file.
